


Guidance

by nanabound



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, No Mercy Route, Spoilers - No Mercy Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanabound/pseuds/nanabound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes Papyrus some time to realize that not everyone has the potential for goodness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guidance

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an AU where Sans and Papyrus switch roles, and definitely has some spoilers for the bad route.
> 
> Inspired in part by this piece of this spoilerific fanart: http://thezombiedogz.tumblr.com/post/130449290775/an-au-in-which

When there is a human found in the Underground, Papyrus, prospective member of the Royal Guard, _knows_ he will be the one to capture them. The past six humans slipped past him—although he would say that was more on Sans than on him—but this time will be different. He, Papyrus, will trap the human, bring them to Undyne, and for sure be accepted into the Royal Guard. It is inevitable, considering his greatness.

This human is not like the others that accidentally fell into the Underground. This particular human seems to be misguided, on the path to utter destruction, and he, Papyrus, can’t for the life of him figure out why. They went through all of his traps and puzzles so easily, too! This one, he thinks, has potential—potential for greatness, and even potential for _friendship_ if it comes to that.

But this time, Sans insists on being the one to try to stop the human just outside of Snowdin. Papyrus throws a tantrum, saying that they agreed that _he_ would be the one to snatch the human up and let them live in their garage until Undyne could come and pick them up. Sans calms Papyrus by saying that, although he will be the one to capture the human, he will still say that it was all his brother’s doing. Papyrus attempts to protest once more, but Sans is already out the door, telling him, “take care of yourself.”

He isn’t sure what to make of what his brother said. He, Papyrus, _always_ takes care of himself! He almost tells Sans that _he_ is the one that needs to take better care of himself, but his brother is gone by the time he thinks to do such a thing. Papyrus figures he can tell his brother as such when the battle finishes.

When hours pass, Papyrus figures the human must be especially strong to have lasted this long. His brother is the strongest skeleton he knows (besides himself, of course)—Sans will be back with human in tow any time, now.

It is getting late. Papyrus, never the one to worry, feels a certain chill within himself that goes beyond the one felt by the inhabitants of Snowdin. He trusts his brother will come back, but nonetheless feels the need to check in. Perhaps the battle is raging on for longer than expected, and maybe there is a chance he, Papyrus, could step in and capture the human while his brother distracts them!

However, Papyrus only finds bloody footprints accompanied by a similarly bloodied jacket. He didn’t even realize skeletons could bleed so much, let alone produce blood at all.

In a sense, he feels cheated—he, Papyrus, should have been the one in his brother’s place, valiantly fighting the human until the bitter end! He, Papyrus, should be the one turned to dust, being remembered as the one who tried to be a hero and stop the human in their tracks! He, Papyrus, should not be the one to be brotherless in the world, but at the same time, he would not wish such a thing on Sans, either.

Papyrus spreads what is left of his brother across Snowdin, but keeps the bloody jacket, not wanting to wash it in fear of losing Sans’ essence. It is a bit too large for his lean frame, but it’s one of the few things he has left of his brother, save for the few socks that sit on the floor of their house. Only then is he thankful Sans never picked up after himself.

When he, Papyrus, decides he needs to find the human to ask how they could do such a thing, Dr. Alphys comes by his house. He questions Alphys, who informs him that she is evacuating everyone in the Underground for their safety, and he is one of the last to still reside in Snowdin. Others evacuated earlier, she says, and is confused as to why he is still around. She assumes that Sans left already, and he does nothing to correct her. Instead, he questions her intentions, asking why such a thing is necessary. She sights gravely, and attempts to sugarcoat the fact that Undyne suffered the same fate as Sans.

As he processes the fact that he’s lost two of the most important beings in his life, Alphys urges him to leave with her, if only for his own safety. Papyrus refuses—if the leader of the Royal Guard is gone, the one next in line should be the one to man it, which, of course, meant himself. She prods him more and more to leave with her, insisting that the human will tear him apart, but still he stays, feeling more determined than ever. He has a job to do, he says, pulling the jacket closer to his body. Alphys looks closely at the bloody jacket he wears, and only then knows why he wants to stay.

Realizing time is short (as well as acknowledging that she will be unable to sway him), she tells him of the human’s trajectory and goal, saying that the only place he would reasonably be able to stop him is in the castle’s last corridor. She then bids him farewell and good luck, reluctantly leaving him behind to plan his next course of action.

Whenever possible, Papyrus wants to make friends. His ultimate dream is to be surrounded by a group of monsters that will tell him that he matters, that they care, and most of all, that they love him. Sans and Undyne were the step in right direction for him, his brother being by his side whenever possible and Undyne being the one to show him how to cook (which he figured would get him even more friends). He wants to be told he’s doing a good job, that his best _is_ good enough, and that he is one of the few beacons of hope in this dark, unhappy place.

These lists of how to make friends and how to _be_ a good friend go on continuously in his mind, but now he feels it is all for nothing. Regret (a feeling unfamiliar to him) sets in concerning what he never did for his friends before their deaths, and anger (a feeling even _more_ unfamiliar to him) begins to consume him when he realizes that this human _will_ be humanity’s downfall.

Papyrus forces himself to feel the need for revenge. If everyone else in the Underground has left, he _needs_ to be the one to keep the human from killing Asgore. As the newly appointed leader of the Royal Guard, it is his duty to protect the king and the Underground. Most of all, it is his duty to stop the one who murdered his brother, who never wanted anything but to have a good time in life.

Papyrus silently wishes that he appreciated his brother’s jokes more often, but decides he can only mourn after this is all over and done with. Now was not the time to mourn for anyone, really—Judgement Day has to come for this human sooner than later.

He, Papyrus, realizes that he must fight fire with fire to stop this human. Kind words and offerings of friendship weren’t going to cut it, not this time, not ever. There is no reason to make friends now—this human would even go as far as kill the only brother he had, the only friends he ever had, and clearly, there is no hope for them to redeem themselves any time soon. A small voice within himself tries to stay optimistic, but he shuts it down, thinking only of the bloody jacket that clings to his skeletal frame.

Sometimes, not everyone has the potential to be a good person, and Papyrus is unsure of why it has taken him so long to realize such a thing.

He now stands in the last corridor leading up to the throne room, watching the human slowly approach. Although small in frame, he, Papyrus, knows they are a force to be reckoned with. The blood on their hands is apparent, and the look of determination in their eyes is deadly, but he knows he is ready for this battle.

“Human, I think you are in need of guidance,” Papyrus says, looking to the child standing across from him. “ _Someone_ needs to keep you on the straight and narrow…”

The human stares at him wordlessly, bloody dagger in their right hand. Papyrus tightens his fists, bones rising from the ground behind him.

“… But worry not. I, Papyrus, will gladly be your enemy and executioner.”


End file.
